


Broken Dolls

by KomeriMakara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomeriMakara/pseuds/KomeriMakara
Summary: Sans had gotten used to the experiments and tests done by Doctor W.D. Gaster. Then he was introduced to a younger monster. What he would do to keep him happy and safe starts to scare him, but he's never been good at being in control.





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Handplates and I adore Underfell so I felt like doing a bit of a mix of the two.

You stared at the younger boy, he had put him in the same room as you. You think it was in hope that it would temper your reactions to the experiments or perhaps that you would grow angry and attack. Instead, it simply created curiosity and something else.

You were always with him after only a short time. You had a soft spot for him and he seemed to find you comforting. You wondered why, though you allowed him to touch and talk as he wished.

“I wonder what the outside is like.” He said, gaining your attention.

“I would not know,” You said calmly, “I have always been here.”

“I know,” He sighed, “Are there tests today?”

“There are always tests,” You reminded, “They will think of new ones if they must.”

“1S,” He hesitated, “Why do you take care of me?”

You paused, staring at him for several minutes, “I do not know, I just do.”

He didn't seem to understand, but nodded anyway. Moving until he was settled in your lap. You felt him nuzzle under your chin, chuckling softly at the action.

He leaned away, meeting your eyes before grinning widely, “You are smiling!”

You paused, staring at him curiously, “Yes?”

“I like you smiling,” He declared, eyes wide, “I wish you never stopped smiling.”

You stared at him, eyes bright and meeting yours, “Really?”

“Yes!” He chirped, looking delighted as you smiled at him widely.


	2. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a little punny after an experiment.

You wandered into the lab after being told that you had another test to complete; eyes sweeping back and forth across the room. You approached the area when he called out to you, “S1, why are you smiling like that?”

You turned towards him, expression unwavering, “No reason.”

He seemed to be content with the fact that it wouldn't affect his tests. He nodded to you, motioning that you were to start your tests.

You went through the motions like always, avoiding the dangers and working through the puzzles that were set out. It was routine at this point. Something to get done so that you could go back to him.

You waited at the end, expecting to be told to return to your ‘room’, more like cell, but instead, you were taken to another room in the lab.

You were led to a chair; eyeing the restraints that were attached. You walked over and sat down calmly, watching. You listened to him talk; eyes following him as he picked up several different objects.

You had learned, however, not to scream when he did experiments like this. It only made him draw out what he was doing. You managed to keep smiling throughout the duration of the experiment despite what was happening.

You could feel the blood running down your arm and grinned at him. Before you realized what you were saying, it had already slipped out, “Heh, that really cuts me to the bone.”

You watched him glare at you, gritting your teeth when you felt him press hard enough to crack bone. You didn't think that he would get so worked up over something so simple.

When you were finally released you stood slowly and started to the door, pausing only when he directly spoke to you, “You would do well not to be so foolish in the future.”

“I guess I am just… hard headed,” You said, moving out of the room and back towards your cell. You ignored his obvious anger at what you said and gave a relieved sigh when you saw that he was exactly where you left him.

“S1…” He said, scrambling to his feet as he took in your condition, “What happened?!”

“He didn't think I was very punny,” You joked to him as you kneeled, looking him in the eye.

“This isn't funny!” He stomped his foot, but despite his words he was smiling slightly.

“Your right, it is not funny… it is downright humerus,” You teased.

You could tell that he was holding back giggles at your insistent puns, making you grow more open about them.

“What?” You held back your own laughter, “Doesn’t this tickle your funny bone?”

He finally gave in, giggling at you as you smiled at him. It was relieving that he was happy now; letting you relax slightly. He wasn't worrying now and it was better that way.

The jokes helped both of you, you suppose they have their uses.


	3. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discovers that fury is a dangerous emotion to let run wild, but feels no regret for what he does.

You were getting impatient, whatever was happening was taking too long. P2 was hardly ever taken to do experiments alone and it usually didn't take this long. The most common experiments had him instructing you through mazes.

You jumped up when the door opened and he stumbled in. Your eyes went wide as you stepped closer to guide him him to the floor gently. You slowly forced him to lift his head, eyes roaming over his face as something built in your chest.

You slowly pulled his hand away from his face, eyes narrowing at the sight of the deep cut over his left eye.

You couldn't seem to say anything; just stare at him as the feeling continued to grow. You met his eye when he reached up to touch your face.

“W-what is happening?” He finally questioned, looking afraid, “You look…”

You freeze, hoping you had forced yourself to look normal.

You didn't know what to call this feeling, it was burning in your soul and made you want to lash out.

You slowly went through the rest of the day; the feeling slowly turning from embers into an inferno. Whatever this feeling was… you didn't like it, what went through your head to get revenge… was more terrifying than you'd care to admit.

When you were fetched the next day, you were practically seeing red and walking slowly.

You stopped in the middle of the room, eyes focused purely on him. He was waiting with his clipboard and pen, eyes focused on you and looking pleased with himself.

The expression only served to make the strange feeling grow to the point that your magic started to flare up incredibly. You weren't even aware of what you were doing until you felt something break.

You didn't move immediately, eyes narrowed as you took in the single security guard and him. The same as always.

You stepped forward slowly, grin widening until you felt the magic flare and create sharp tipped bones. You directed them at the guard first letting him turn to dust as you turned your attention to him.

“Now, now, 1S,” He chided, looking pleased still, “You have no reason to be so furious.”

Furious? Was that the word for what you were feeling? Instead of answering you took a step forward, eyes narrowed and grin edging into a snarl.

He didn't seem to find you dangerous still, eyeing the bones that were forming and pointing at him.

“Let's get to the point,” You said, eyes narrowing as magic flared.

He dodged the first volley with a sneer, not even taking you seriously. Something continued to form alongside the fury, something like… excitement.

The fight continued, with both of you dodging anything that the other threw. You realized that this wouldn't work, you needed a different plan. Then you saw it, the strange machine he’d been working on. It was still on from the looks of it.

You darted forward, startling him. You were made for distance combat, approaching wasn't a tactic you should use.

You shoved at him, using your shoulder to shove him backwards until he slammed into the machine and it began to activate, but you were too close.

The explosion that ensued threw you back, shrapnel hitting your face until you managed to curl up in defense.

You managed to look up as the light and noise died down. There was nothing left of the machine but smoke and twisted metal. He was nowhere to be seen either.

You heaved yourself to your knees and stared in a damaged mirror, hand lifting to touch the fresh wound over your eye. You had lost a tooth at some point in the explosion too.

You felt unusually sick and weak, eyes moving around as you checked your stats.

One. You stared blankly at the number. It was everywhere. One attack, one defense, one HP. You didn't know what to think before you realized that the explosion had been loud.

P2 would be awake, you had to get to him. Injuries be damned, you would look for anything useful before leaving. You would get him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an idea of where this us going and what will happen soon after.


End file.
